


It might just be the way you look at me

by seabirb



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabirb/pseuds/seabirb
Summary: This is basically just a collection of one-shots between a male shep and different characters. I've always thought they should make Garrus a male love interest, being a gay man myself lol. Hope you enjoy my weird, cheesy, ass oneshots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like this first chapter, be sure to tell me. I haven't written in a while, so i might be a bit rusty, eh? anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter of gay gayness.

     Alex awoke to a sharp pain pulsating through his head. He grimaced as he sat up and gripped the side of his head. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. Everything swayed, his ears rang and he gripped the bed for balance. Ever since the collector ship, his biotic implant has been going crazy. He knew he needed a new one, but he's been holding it off. Dr. Chakwas checks with him regularly, and gave him pills for the pain. The doc also nags him every visit to get a new one, she warned that too long with the wacky implant could cause neurotic damage.

     He looked over and saw Kaidan sound asleep, and, to Shepard's great pleasure, completely naked. Alex found that too much sexual activity made it worse. He hadn't told Kaidan about it, he worried about him enough already. After the battle with saren on the Citadel, Kaidan fussed over and clung to him for weeks. The light emitting from the fish tank illuminated Kaidan's features. Each ripple of muscle, each scar, that small cut on his lip that Alex loved to kiss. And then there was his ass, and  _damn_ it was fine as hell. Shepard chuckled softly and carefully but quickly stood up before he began worshiping his lover's body. 

    Alex wobbled toward the bathroom, his head pulsing. He gripped the counter and shifted his weight to his hands. He splashed some water on his face before reaching in the drawer and searching around for the pills. He pulled out lube at first, laughed, and put it back. He reached in again and found another bottle. He expected to reach in again and pull out a fuckin dildo, or a box of jumbo condoms. Maybe he'd get lucky and pull out some monstrously huge krogan dildo and put it in his pants to scare the shit out of him when he inevitably ripped off his pants.

   He laughed at the thought before popping off the cap of the bottle and downing two of the he pills. He shook his head to get it down quickly so he didn't have to suffer the sour ass taste. He started putting the pills back when he felt Kaidan's arms wrap around his waist. Alex felt a twinge of fear, he wasn't going to lie to Kaidan, but he did feel guilty for not telling him.

    Shepard opened his mouth to speak but Kaidan shushed him.

    "It's ok, hon," Kaidan's raspy, deep voice in Alex's ear sent shivers through his spine. "I've known about it for a few days now.."

    "..You did?" Shepard spoke quietly.

    "Dr. Chakwas told me. She knew she couldn't force you to get a transplant, and if you don't it could be lethal.." Kaidan's voice faded, and he buried his head in his lover's neck. 

    Shepard felt a pain in his heart. Not the pain of heartbreak, but of regret. He knew he should've told him, he knew how much Kaidan worried and fussed over him, he deserved to know.

   "I just.. I can't lose you.." Kaidan's voice broke and Alex could feel tears run down his shoulder. 

   Alex turned around, and cupped his lover's face. "Hey, you're not gonna lose me. You're stuck with me, like it or not." 

   Shepard kissed him and Kaidan wiped the tears. Kaidan was an Alliance soldier, and didn't cry easily, but when it came to the only thing he ever really loved in this damned galaxy, he was a fountain. 

   "Aye, aye, sir." Kaidan spoke with a grin, but Alex knew he still had fear.

   "I'll get the implant tomorrow morning, ok?"

   "Thank you, Alex." Kaidan seemed to sigh a breath of relief.

   "Let's go back to bed, soldier. Captain's orders." Shepard had a mischievous grin decoating his face. Kaidan was still completely naked, as he walked back toward the bed, Alex gave his sweet ass ass hard smack, resulting in a laugh from his lover.

    "Well someone's rowdy," 

    "Only for you, babe," Shepard said as he pushed the biotic on the bed. "Only for you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always wished Garrus was a romance for male shep, so i decided to just write it out myself. I'll be writing smut for some of these chapters later, if enough people like it enough to read it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just some short cheese between Garrus and shep, so hope you enjoy

   Alex sat alone in his cabin. His hands moved gracefully across the keys of his piano. His feet moved to the rhythm of the heartened music. His body moved to the notes with a passion, as if he was ingesting the music. Each note had an attachment, and a reason. Some were for personal feelings, such as grief and guilt, others for memories, whether they be good or bad. He cherished these few, special times. The times where he could forget about the Reapers wanting to rape his ass, as well as the entire galaxy's. 

   He heard the hiss of his cabin's door sliding open, yet he continued playing. He looked up for a moment to find Garrus leaning against he fish tank, arms crossed, with a smirk. Shepard stopped playing, and smirked back.

   "That was beautiful. It's not every day that I get to be serenaded," Garrus said in that cocky tone of his.

   "What, the roars of Thresher Maws and Reapers not enough for you?" Alex retorted playfully before sitting on the edge of his bed and beckoning his turian lover to join him.

   "You're right, I guess I've gotten spoiled," Alex kissed him and smiled.

   "So, what brings you here?" Alex asked, keeping his hand on the turian's cheek (idk what else to call it, I'm not even sure turians' have cheeks.)

   "Nothing in particular, just wanted to bask in my boyfriends glory before running away from horrible cockroach monsters." 

   Garrus kissed his human lover, and it wasn't long before they were all over each other. The turian's hands roamed all over Alex's body. Thankfully, Alex was already shirtless, so not much work was required. He straddled Shepard, taking in the wonderful sight before him. His skin seemed to glisten, exposing the detail of each scar, which Garrus loved tracing his tongue over. Alex bent up and kissed him with a fierce hunger. The kiss was so good it made Alex's cock jerk in his pants. 

   Garrus laughed, and got off of him. He lay beside him and nuzzle his head in his shoulder. 

   "Dont get me wrong, the sex is  _amazing,_ but just being held.. I need it a bit more at the moment."

   Alex kissed the Turian's head. "Of course, whatever you need."

   Surely enough, not long after he'd said that he heard snoring. Alex chuckled to himself before falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo, i didn't expect to write some sexual tension buuut it turned out alright


	3. The worst kind of place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard has a nightmare and Tali helps him through it, basically.

He was running. He was fighting. Reapers surrounded him, at every corner. There were explosions, and death. So much death. 

He saw the little boy. The same boy who wanted his nightmares. A constant reminder of every life that was lost that day. A life he couldn't save.

Suddenly, Alex couldn't move. The Reapers turned their attention to the little boy. The boy ran, but Reapers surrounded him. Shepard tried to move, he tried to break free of the invisible bindings, but they held him down. He was powerless. All he could do was watch as the defenseless little boy was overrun by the monsters. 

Blood spilled to the floor, and the boy screamed. Shepard screamed in his own head. He watched as the Reapers mercilessly killed an innocent child. The one he couldn't save..

* * *

 He awoke with a gasp, his body shooting up as if he was coming up for air. Tears decorated his face. He held his chest and looked around his dark cabin, processing that it was just and dream. 

He felt Tali's arms wrap around his torso. She kissed the back of his neck, and gently laid him back down. She held his head in her chest and rocked as a mother might do with her baby. 

"It was just a dream, baby," She said, quietly. Her voice was comforting, and calming.

She ran her fingers across his buzzed head, feeling the stubbles of extremely short hair. She whispered soothing notions, and just rocked him until she could hear his cute little snores. She kissed his head, and continued to hold him until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was super short, but I'm planning to make the next chapter a smutty smut lol


	4. Just a quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

Kaidan stood in the oberservation deck, his hand above him, leaning against the large window. He was trying to distract himself from the tent forming in his trousers. He and Alex hadn't had sex in months, and damn was he itching for that cock. He really wanted to call the commander up, and have him tend to his needs, but he probably had much more important things to do.

He couldn't get his mind off the feeling of Shepard's cock, and the taste. His free hand lingered down to his crotch, rubbing against his clothed cock, making him grit his teeth.

He heard the door slide open, and ironically, it was none other than Shepard himself. Kaidan seemed to breath a breathe of relief, as to why, he didn't know.

"How are you Kai-" Kaidan crashed his lips to his before he could finish. Kaidan ran his tongue along Shepard's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Alex smirked and let him in. Their tongues danced around each other, fighting for dominance. 

Kaidan loved how Alex didn't bother to make even one of his snarky remarks about the needy attack, and went with it with as much ferocity as Kaidan. Shepard pushed the horny biotic against the window. He ripped off Kaidan's shirt with a passion, before running his tongue down his chest.

Alex didn't bother with much foreplay, he just wanted Kaidan's cock in his mouth, and he wanted it right the fuck now. He pulled down Kaidan's trousers before promptly ripping the boxers from him in a fluid motion. 

He smirked as it stood at attention. It had a slight red tinge from the pain of keeping it tucked away his pants for so long. Shepard took the tip of his lover's cock in his mouth, and ran his tongue in circles around it, making Kaidan gasp. 

Kaidan ran his hand over Shepard's head, and a low moan emitted from his throat. Alex took his entire cock down his throat without hesitation. He'd gotten good at that, being with a man who proudly held 7 and a half inches between his legs. Shepard was about an inch or two bigger, and Kaidan drooled over it.

Shepard ate up his lover's moans and cries of pleasure, they were music to his ears. Kaidan gave a loud moan, and Shepard knew he was going to cum - so he stopped. Kaidan whined as Alex's lips left his cock, but he knew he was going to get fucked. 

Alex turned Kaidan around bent him over. Alex didn't bother taking his pants off, instead he simply unzipped. Kaidan reached inside a nearby drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Shepard grinned and squirted some over his cock, then over his lover's ass. 

Kaidan groaned as Alex inserted a finger in his tight hole, going as deep as he could and exploring a bit before leaning over his back.

"Sorry," Alex whispered as he nibbled his ear. "Didn't wanna miss a spot"

"Just fuck me already, please.." Kaidan begged, and Shepard complied, thrusting his cock deep inside Kaidan's tight ass. Kaidan cried out in pleasure and bit his lip. 

Shepard yanked his head back, "You like that cock, don't you?"

"Oh fuck yes," Kaidan could barely even speak, Shepard's cock felt amazing. 

Kaidan started moving back, slapping his ass against Shepard's cock. He wanted more, he wanted to be broken.

"Tell me what you want," Alex growled in his ear, resulting in his cock to jerk unwillingly. 

"F-fuck me harder, please.." Alex chuckled to himself. Seeing Kaidan like this - begging and pleading for cock - was truly a privilege.

Shepard obliged of course. Digging his nails in Kaidan's hips he pounded into him. Kaidan almost screamed in pleasure as Shepard hit his prostate. Cum leaked from his cock, splattering on the floor. 

"Cumming already?" Shepard asked with a sly grin. Kaidan couldn't give a response, his mind was gone, fogged by the pleasure of Alex's cock inside him. 

Alex smacked his ass and pounded his throbbing cock into him even harder than before. Kaidan had to bite down on his wrist to keep from screaming in pleasure. Shepard made sure he hit his prostate every time he thrust, and sure enough, cum was already shooting out.

Kaidan's walls tightened around his Shepard's cocked and pulse, sending him I've the edge. Kaidan groaned as he was filled with Alex's cum. 

They kissed and realized it had only been about 9 or 10 minutes. After all, it was just a quickie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than expected, but to be fair i haven't written smut in a loooong time so bare with me.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 in the morning and I'm too lazy to spell check. so if you like it leave a comment or something. for now im just gonna go do gay shit


End file.
